dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Heo Young Saeng
Perfil thumb|256px *'Nombre:' 허영생 / Hangul: Heo Young Saeng / Hanja: 許永生/ Japanese: ホヨンセン. *'Apodos:' Prince (Príncipe), Principe Encantador, Shy Prince (Príncipe Tímido), Otter (Nutria). *'Profesión': Cantante, Modelo, Compositor, Actor y (co) Productor. *'Fecha Nacimiento:' 03 de Noviembre de 1986. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Geochang, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.78 cm *'Peso:' 66 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpión. *'Religion:' Cristiana. Biografía Heo Youngsaeng era un aprendiz de SM Entertainment, estuvo cerca de los miembros de Dong Bang Shin Ki (Hero Jaejong, U-know Yunho y Max Changmin ) y Super Junior (Yesung, Heechul y Siwon). Posteriormente se incorporó a la DSP Entertainment y debutó como un miembro de SS501 el 8 de junio del 2005. Young-saeng debutó como anfitrión junto con Park Jung Min de SS501 en el programa de radio de la SBS "Youngstreet" el 1 de mayo del 2006. Fue parte del programa hasta agosto del 2006, cuando, debido a algunos problemas en sus cuerdas vocales, requirió de cirugía y el debido tiempo para recuperarse. Youngsaeng compuso una canción solista , '사랑 인거죠" (Sarangingeojyo/Is it love?/ It's Not Love), que también se incluyó en el proyecto especial del álbum "U R MAN". Esta canción fue escrita mientras se encontraban con las actividades de SS501 en Japón en el 2007. Él es el primer miembro que ha compuesto y escrito la letra de una canción. Se unió junto con su compañero de grupo Kim Kyu Jong a B2M Entertaiment y planeaba hacer su debut a finales de abril del 2011, pero por un accidente durante uno los ensayos, donde se lesionó la mano derecha, el lanzamiento de su primer mini-album debió retrasarse hasta mayo de ese año. Para este 2012, planea volver con su segundo mini-album, llamado ''"SOLO" ''y su canción debut ''"Crying". El teaser de su primer corte fue lanzado el pasado 18 de Mayo, mientras que el disco, preparado para salir este 22 de Mayo, tuvo como su primera presentación oficial el show del Music Bank el 1 de Julio. Finalizadas sus actividades en el drama "Sent From Heaven/I Need a Fairy", se ha lanzado de lleno en la producción de su próximo material: la versión Taiwanesa de SOLO el día 18/08/2012, que incluira un DVD, así como también su primer album en Japones (anunciado para el 19-09-2012), que recibirá el nombre de "Overjoyed", y dos conciertos correspondientes a este, en Tokio y Osaka (Japón) los días 22 y 24, respectivamente. El 19 de Septiembre fue lanzado oficialmente el MV de la canción "1,2,3". Dramas *I Need a Fairy (KBS2 , 2012) *Anycall Haptic Mission (2009) cameo Ep.1 *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) cameo Ep. 4 *Nonstop 5 (MBC,2008)(Episodio 207) Mini Dramas *El chico que podia volver atras Junto a SS501 *Summer and Love (2011) Junto a Kim Kyu Jong Radio *SBS SS501's Youngstreet (Mayo ~ Agosto 2008) Discografía 'Discografia coreana' Mini Albums 'Discografia Japonesa' Album 'Singles' *Hajimete Miru Sora Datta (はじめて見る空だった) (Kokoro Agosto2007) *Is It Love? (사랑인거죠) (U R Man Noviembre 2008) *Nameless Memory (이름없는 기억) (SS501 Solo Collection Junio 2009) Temas para Dramas *Protect the Boss - Sad Song *Will it Snow for Christmas? - I love you...I'm sorry *Sorry I Love You -'' I love you...I'm sorry'' *Fermentation Family - The Words on My Lips *Friend '- I Erase Tears *I Need a Fairy -'' Love Song'' Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: 'SS501 *'FanClub Official: '''Y.E.S. **'Porqué 'Y.E.S'?' Significa 'YoungSaeng Eternal Supporters' (''Eternas Seguidoras de YoungSaeng) *'Posición:' Vocalista Principal. *'Familia: '''Padres (Es hijo único) *'Talentos:' tocar el piano, gran habilidad vocal (para canto e imitación de voces), ingles (Covers), japones (basico, ocasional). *'Hobbies:' Juegos de Computador, el baloncesto, el baseball, escuchar música, la fotografía. *'Educación:' Universidad KyungHee Cyber (Tecnología de Información y Comunicación) graduado de la escuela Secundaria de Hyundai en Seúl *'Lema:' No mires atrás después de dar lo mejor (Don’t look behind after doing your best). *'Idolo:' Seo Taiji *Suele ser muy callado frente a las camaras y deja que los demas miembros del grupo hablen. Aunque los miembros de SS501aseguran que en casa no es así. *Es un ex-Ulzzang *Sus perfumes favoritos son Kenzo y Channel. *Tiene la voz mas suave y alta del grupo. *Fue el ultimo en incorporarse de SS501 y tuvo una muy buena impresión de todos los miembros. *En un programa confeso que cuando era un aprendiz no tenia dinero, teniendo que compartir la comida entre varias personas. *Durante esta epoca sufrio mucho por la falta de dinero. *Al principio estaba preocupado porque según él, todos los miembros parecían estatuas hermosas a diferencia de él. *Gracias a Kim Hyung Jun (el maknae de ss501) tubo la oportunidad de participar en las audiciones, ya que Hyung Jun conocía a alguien y le presentó. *Fue aprendiz de SMEntertainment, pero dejo la empresa y debutó con DSP ENTERTAINMENT. *En su primer concierto rompio a llorar despues de su presentacion junto con los demas miembros. *Le dieron el apodo de nutria porque luce como una. Al principio no le agradó el apodo pero cuando vio a una le pareció muy linda. *Cantó la canción de "''Love Like This" ''de SS501 con una version en Inglés Video *Young Saeng contó que había tenido 4 novias. *El y Kim Hyun Joong hicieron un escandalo en el 2009 por ser vistos con dos chicas en Hong Kong en la noche. *Termino firmando en la misma empresa que Kim Kyu Jong. *El 19 de abril, practicando la coreografia de una de sus canción se fracturó la mano en el salon de ensayos, entonces fue ingresado al hospital poco después. Se diagnosticó que la recuperación tardaría alrededor de 4 a 5 semanas por lo tanto la fecha del lanzamiento de su disco se vio aplazada. Young Saeng estaba preocupado por no mantener la promesa a sus fans al no sacar su album en Mayo. *Despues de haberse fracturado la mano, su agenda tuvo que ser reprogramada y finalmente se decidió que su debut se realizara el 12 de Mayo del 2011. *El 25 de abril Young Saeng decidió mantener su promesapara grabar "Running Man" (que fue transmitido el 8 de Mayo), aún lastimado y enyesado. *Aun con su mano fracturada se presento a la grabacion del programa (''Running Man) que hizo que los propios protagonistas estuvieran muy sorprendidos por su valentia para presentarse y que asi las fans pudieran ver a su idolo. *Su primera presentación en vivo como solista fue en el escenario de MusicBank el 13 de Mayo del 2011, con las canciones "Out The Club" y "Let It Go", aun estando en recuperación de la lesión en su mano. *Con su cancion “Let It Go” ha logrado ser No. 1 en las lista de Hanteo con las ventas de su álbum y también No. 1 en la lista de popularidades diarias. *Young Saeng escribio casi todas las canciones de su Primer Mini-Album excepto "Let It Go". *Durante un chat online con fans, contó que los primeros en saludarlo estando en un show de música fueron los miembros del grupo Infinite y BEAST. *En un chat en YOZM el 23.06.2011, Youngsaeng dijo ser cercano a Sung Je de Supernova y que es uno de sus pocos amigos famosos de su misma edad, además de Hyun Joong *Heo Young Saeng en una entrevista dijo que, cuando era un aprendiz, estuvo pensando a que se dedicaría si no hacía su debut, asi que pensó dedicarse a ser estilista, ya que era muy bueno arreglando su cabello despues de haber aprendido, le parecio divertido y pensó que debería abrir un salon de belleza. *Reconoció no ser un buen bebedor y que le gustaría probar la comida de Peru. *La parte de su cuerpo con la que se siente más seguro, son sus hombros. *Si tiene tiempo y está en la computadora jugar en ella y que hasta visita sitios de fans. *Young Saeng a través del personaje de D’Artagnan en “Los Tres Mosqueteros”, hizo su debut en los musicales. Este esperado musical empezo sus presentaciones el 3 de noviembre del 2011. *En su ultima presentacion de ´´Los Tres Mosqueteros``, Young Saeng no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar. *Por su participación en este musical, estuvo nominado en la categoría de "Mejor Debut de Actor de Musical" en los Golden Ticket Awards 2011. *En una ocasión, para conmemorar sus 14 días en el músical, las fans que lo esperaban para saludarlo todos los días a la salida del teatro, lo recibieron cada una con una rosa. [Video] *Heo Young Saeng participó como rapero en el primer mini album de Kim Kyu Jong en la canción "My Love". *En una entrevista de radio, Youngsaeng confesó que el tema "Because I'm Stupid", del OST de "Boys Before Flowers ", al principió había sido pensado como un solo interpretado por él, pero al final, la compañía decidió que el grupo entero la cantara (aunque terminaron siendo solo él junto con Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun los responsables de la promoción final del tema). *En un principio la cancion con la que debuto Kim Kyu Jong ("Yesterday") era de él, llegando a grabarla, pero despues la empresa decidio darsela a Kyu Jong. *Acompaño a Kim Kyu Jong en su debut al lado del maknae Hyung Jun. *Heo Young Saeng participará en un drama I Need a Fairy que se estrenara el 27 de febrero del 2012 en KBS. *Ha declarado que admira Lee Minwoo de Shinhwa y espera seguir sus pasos. *En un programa de variedades donde SS501 y Kara se presentaron como invitados en Diciembre del 2009, les preguntaron como se imaginaban dentro de 10 años y Youngsaeng respondió que se imaginaba como uno de los CEOs más grandes de Corea. *Se preocupa mucho por su imagen, especialmente su cabello. *Confeso que lo llaman "Doctor Corazones" por sus buenos consejos. Pero tambien admitio no ser tan apasionado en el amor. *Young Saeng participó en la planificacion, ajustes, concepto, idea, produccion, grabacion y otros trabajos del album "SOLO" (Mayo 2012). Es el co-productor del album *El 13 de Septiembre lanzó en un canal japones, su nuevo MV Japones titulado "1,2,3" http://youtu.be/xcey3iayjxI Video, la canción fue compuesta por Anthony Mazza y Shida Kaviani, arreglada por Joey Carbone y ''Anthony Mazza. '' *Habrá una exposición para conmemorar el debut en solitario de Young Saeng en Japón, en Shibuya Tower Records, primer piso, desde el 18 al 24 de septiembre *Su compañero de ss501 Kim Kyu Jong comento que Heo Young Saeng y Kim Hyun Joong se besaron cuando se dijo esto los dos integrantes se pusieron nerviosos, pero heo saeng dijo que esto paso ya que estaban jugando un juego, pero eso ya ocurrio antes de que hicieran sus carreras en solitario. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Sitio Oficial *Zetboards *Twitter Oficial Galería 319px-O377328-0f1c5.jpg 298px-11oe0.jpg 5fbc7c044b42e0_full.jpg b0e58f452fe7a2278694730a.jpg 355px-Ss59.jpg 282031_233718079994501_7563190_n.jpg 286px-Heo-Young-Saeng-1.jpg 374px-Ss501_memorycard_01.jpg 428px-Heo-young-saeng-images_16964.jpg rebirth-ys.jpg png-2.png young saeng ss501.jpg love ya.jpg ys_destinationnormal004-1.jpg Heo Young Saeng1.jpg or_hq-13.jpg ss501-normal-edition-3.jpg youngsaengposter.jpg 577848_405971812769126_1746409995_n.jpg ys smile.jpg 6380f0c63d7c7479e4dd3b25.jpg 225xdz.jpg 13ys2.jpg 20111227_Heo-Young-Seang.jpg young_saeng_12.jpg he-youngsaeng.jpg f_2fwj_b30_uc9bu.jpg atbkxf9ciaaa9chjpglarge.jpg Heo Young Saeng.jpg ys2.jpg YS3.jpg 19277-he-youngsaeng.jpg crying.jpg 21189.jpg 638872921.jpg tumblr_m8vu1qvsGl1rqya8do1_1280.jpg Videografia Videografia Coreana thumb|left|305px|Let It Gothumb|right|300px|Rainy Heartthumb|left|300px|Crying thumb|right|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertaiment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:B2M Entertaiment